Trials of the Heart
by Sapphie
Summary: In the time of the Silver Millenium, two people from two different planets fall in love. But what happens what jealousy, hatred, and the law get in the way of their happiness!! Pls R+R!! Ch. 12 up!!
1. Chapter 1

SN: Hi guys!!! Well, after a while, I had decided to put this fic up. Why? This is the FIRST fic I ever wrote!!! After re-reading it, I thought that I should put this up on ff.net to share with everyone. Well, that's all for now!! Please R+R!!  
  
  
~ Trials of the Heart: Chapter 1 ~  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And she rode off into the sunset with the prince. They lived happily ever after." Queen  
Serenity had just finished reading Selenity's favorite bedtime story.  
"Mom, will I find my prince charming?"  
"One day, when you're older."  
"How did you meet Daddy?"  
"Well, I was at my mother's ball, and I met your father there. From then on, we have  
loved each other."  
"I hope I'll find my prince charming like you did, Mom."  
"You will. I promise. Now go to bed."  
"Good night, Mom."  
"Good night, Selenity."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From that night, Selenity has dreamed of finding her prince charming. After 8 years,  
she's still looking for prince charming. Soon, everything changes for her on her 16th birthday.  
Her mother, Queen Serenity throws her a big birthday ball. Everybody in the universe was  
invited to the big bash. Queen Serenity sent invitations to everyone. She also sent one to her  
good friends, King and Queen Endymion of the planet Earth. The King and Queen accepted the  
invitation, except their son, Endymion II. He never liked going to the balls, but he ended up  
going to them anyway (because his mother forces him to).   
"Mother, do I have to go to Princess Selenity's birthday ball?"  
"Yes, Endymion, you must attend. It's not nice to stay home and not go the Selenity's  
birthday."  
"Mother, I'm 19 years old. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. When I was 11,  
yes, you could make me go, but I'm not a child anymore. And I'm not going."  
"Endymion, why do you dislike going to these balls?"  
"Everytime I go, all the princesses throw themselves on me and there's not a girl there  
that I find attractive. The only reason I go to these balls are because I want to find a girl to  
share my life with. A girl to marry when the time comes. But no girl there has my attention. So  
if there are no girls there that can make me happy, there's no point in going to this one. I'll  
only waste valuable study time."   
His mother, shocked with tears in her eyes finally realizes the truth and gives it one  
more shot.  
"Endymion. I'll make a deal with you. If you go to this ball and you don't find a girl  
suitable for you, you don't have to go to anymore balls. But just go to this last one. I promise,  
you won't have to go to another ball after this."  
Finally giving in, Endymion agrees to go to the ball.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to Selenity's Birthday Gala. It's a pleasure to have you in our home" greeted  
Queen Serenity.  
While King and Queen Endymion greeted other kings and queens, Endymion waited in  
the corner of the ballroom, bored out of his mind. Then, he decided to look around the palace.  
After all, the balls and galas were usually held at the Crystalverse Grand Ballroom. He went up a  
stairway, following a bunch of people. It lead to a hallway. The people were going to a dining  
room at the end of the hallway. He turned to the other end of the hallway. A beautifully carved  
ivory door caught his eye. He looked around to see if anyone was around. He walked down the  
hallway very quietly. Finally, he reached the door. He outlined the carvings with his finger and  
noticed that the door was slightly open. He looked in. He looked around and saw a heavenly  
sight. It was Princess Selenity. The sight of her made his heart skip. There she was, brushing  
her long, flowing hair. He got so caught up at looking at her that he made the door open a little  
wider. Princess Selenity was scared and marched up to the door. Endymion, not realizing that  
she was approaching him was watching her beautiful hair fly.  
"Prince. What are you doing here?"  
"Excuse me Princess. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Oh, I'm sorry. I can't  
believe myself, I..."  
"Prince, it's alright. Would you like to come in?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"Oh no, that's okay. Excuse me." He left, embarrassed. Selenity was shocked and  
confused, but at the same time, she felt love crawling into her heart.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, Endymion was bored out of his mind, sitting in the corner of the ballroom. Hustle  
and bustle all around him. As always, he was greeted by princesses he didn't like. Finally, it  
came time for Princess Selenity's cake. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song and got a piece  
of cake. He had a piece and sat in the corner of the ballroom again. Selenity saw him in the  
corner. When she saw him, love was crawling deeper into her heart. She approached him.  
"Prince." she quietly called out.  
"Princess, what? Ah....."  
"I just wanted to know...if you would dance with me."  
"Princess, I'd love to."  
"Please, call me Selenity."  
"And call me Endymion." They danced forever on the ballroom floor. The more they  
danced, the more they were in love with each other. They (finally) took a break from dancing for  
2 hours. They went to the balcony connected to Selenity's room so they could spend time alone  
together.  
"So Selenity, how do you like being 16?"  
"I love it. I can use my magic, I can go anywhere I want, I can date princes..." she said as  
she stared into Endymion's blue eyes.   
"Yeah, but when you date, you should be sure that that prince is the perfect one for  
you."  
"Yeah, perfect."  
"Perfect."  
"Perfect like you?"  
"Perfect like you." He leaned in and gently kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, they walked around the family garden and talked more.  
"So, what planet are you from, Endymion?"  
"Earth" he replied. She was hurt by his answer.   
"You're from Earth?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Because, two people from different planets cannot be in love with each other. It's  
against the law."  
"Oh Selenity. I know that, but I don't want another girl. You're the only one for me."  
"I don't want another guy and you're perfect for me too, but we can't go on like this. If  
we're caught, we could be separated forever."  
"I know, I know. But I can't go for another minute, hour or day without you here with  
me."  
"There must be a way to stay together without being separated."  
"There is. We can write letters to each other. It's not against the law to send letters to  
other planets."  
"You're right, but it won't be as good as actually seeing each other."  
"But it's the only way."  
"Yes, it is," she said, tears rolling down her cheek. He wiped the tear away, lifted her  
head and gave her a soft kiss. Walking into the ballroom, they held hands, not wanting to let go  
of each other. Endymion's mother saw him with Selenity. She was happy that her son finally  
found someone to love, but knew about the law. She felt joy and sorrow at the same time.  
Selenity's mother felt the same way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party was almost over, but to Endymion and Selenity, it was just beginning.  
Endymion's mother told him they would be leaving in 30 minutes. With those 30 minutes, he  
spent the rest of his time with Selenity.  
"So, these are our last minutes together" said Selenity.  
"Yeah"  
"I'll miss you a lot"  
"I will too" answered Endymion. Selenity cried in his arms all night.  
"Selenity, please don't cry. I promise, I'll come back for you, and do you know why I'll  
come back for you?" he asked, his eyes watering.  
"Why?" she answered, still crying in his arms.  
"Because I love you and you're the only one I'll love." He lifted her head and kissed her.  
Tears ran down Selenity's cheeks. The couple went to Selenity's balcony. They sat down and  
hugged each other for the rest of the night. Selenity hoped and prayed that she would one day  
see Endymion again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SN: So....how'd ya like it? Tell me tell me tell me pleeaaasssee!! And please please please review!! I wanna know how I did! Anything you wanna say, say it! And remember..this was my FIRST FIC!! Okay? And if you want me to email you when I upload a new chapter for this fic, just leave your email address with your review or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Please R+R!! Jaa ne!! 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: Well ppls, here's chapter two. Please R+R!! All I'm asking for is a review. Even if it's only one sentence...or even one word!! Please review!! I just wanna know how this fic is going, kay? Well, read on!  
  
  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 2~  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Hours after the party was over, Selenity was still on the balcony, thinking about Endymion.  
  
"Honey, it's cold out there. You'll get sick." called Queen Serenity.  
  
"Okay" Selenity called back.  
  
"What were you doing out there?"  
  
"I've finally found my prince charming, but he's from Earth."  
  
"It's Prince Endymion, right?"  
  
"Yes, mother. I've finally found the man of my dreams and suddenly, the law is keeping us apart." She starts crying again. "It's not fair mother. We should be free to love anyone from any planet. It's just not fair."  
  
Queen Serenity, surprised that Selenity could love a man from Earth this much.  
  
"Selenity, I'm sorry but I don't make the laws. If I did, this law wouldn't exist, but I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"It's hopeless mother, just hopeless."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion lay awake all night long, thinking about Selenity. Her beautiful eyes, her long shiny hair. He just had to see her again, somehow. The next morning, while he was studying, a letter came for him. It was from Selenity. It said:  
  
Dearest Endymion,  
  
I miss you so much. I want you back here with me. You're my first love and my only love. Please write back now. I love you.  
  
Always Forever,  
  
Selenity  
  
He wrote back right away. After he finished, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything reminded him of Selenity. He just couldn't get her off his mind. Later that day, he was at a tea party. When it was over, he told his parents he was going to his friend's house. He didn't go there though. He took a walk around the pond. He sat down near the water's edge. When he looked into the water, the image of Selenity appeared. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was hallucinating. The image of Selenity was still there. He turned around, and to his surprise, it was Selenity herself. They hugged each other for a long time.  
  
"Selenity, how did you get here without getting caught by the planet guardians?"  
  
"I said that I was your relative and that I couldn't find my way to your place. They informed me that you were at a tea party and took me there. That's when I saw you and followed you here."  
  
"Selenity, I can't believe you did this. You could've been caught."  
  
"But I wasn't, now was I?"  
  
"No, you weren't" he replied, a smile on his face. "I'm just glad to see you again."  
  
"I'm glad to see you again too." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Selenity, don't start crying on me now." he said, gently wiping the tear away.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just happy you're here with me again."  
  
"Me too. But you must be careful when crossing planets. If you're caught, you can be isolated in the isolation chamber and we'll never see each other again."  
  
"I know. I'll be careful."  
  
"Follow me. We mustn't be seen here together. I know a secret place. No one knows it exists" he said in a whispery voice.  
  
"Well then, take me there and I'll see you there every time I 'drop by' to visit my 'favorite relative'." she said.  
  
So he took her to his secret spot. It was an obscure place. It had a dark, mystical atmosphere. It had an exotic kind of surrounding. There were many flowers. Some were lilies, daisies, sunflowers, and Endymion's favorite, rose. When Selenity looked around, she couldn't believe that nobody knew that place existed. It was hard not to miss. Endymion also told her that he comes here to do his studying. It was always peaceful and quiet there. He also told her that there was a secret passageway to other planets. If you went through that passageway to go to other planets, it would lead you to a secret entrance on that planet. Selenity was amazed by this. Later on, they spent some quiet time together in their secret spot. Dusk was arriving and it was time for Selenity to go back home. Endymion told her to try the secret passage so she would be familiar with it. If she was ever to come back, she could cross planets through the secret passage. Endymion walked her back to the Moon. She now knew where the secret passage was and was planning to use the secret passage from then on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed, Selenity couldn't get to sleep. So many things were on her mind. The secret passage, seeing Endymion again, illegally crossing planets. It was all too much for her, but it was all worth it. She didn't know if she could keep on seeing him like this forever. She had to see him everyday without having to cross planets. The only way they could see each other everyday without crossing planets is if they married each other, but they couldn't because 1) the man has to be the one to ask for your hand in marriage, and 2) you have to be 20 years old to get married. She had 4 more years until she could get married. There was an advantage though. Endymion was 19 years old, and he had one more year until he could get married. When he turned 20, he could ask for Selenity's hand in marriage. What a delight that would be for Selenity. Later on, she was still tossing and turning, thinking about Endymion. Finally, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, she went to see Endymion again. She (obviously) took the secret passage Endymion showed her. The excuse that she told her mother? She told her mother that she was going to Sailor Venus's house and wouldn't be back until late at night (after all, it takes one and a half hours to get to Venus from the Moon). She used her invisible spell and took the secret passage so no one would see her. When she reached the secret spot, she took her invisible spell off. She waited for Endymion to show up. Suddenly, she realized that Endymion didn't know that she was there. No wonder Endymion didn't show up. She had been waiting there for an hour. It was noon. Then, she heard a rustling noise. Panicked, she cast her invisible spell on herself again. She sat down, being as quiet as can be. She heard the rustling again. She tried to calm herself down but couldn't help herself. She was about to leave when she heard the rustling stop. The birds starting singing their sweet song. She wondered if the person or whatever it was out there had left. She was still scared and was about to leave when she heard the rustling again. She stopped herself and crouched into a ball in the middle of the secret passage way. She stayed quiet, keeping her breath low and closing her eyes. The rustling stopped and the birds began to sing their song again. She still stayed quiet, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Hey there, Angel and Petal. You sing your beautiful song for me? You two birds are so sweet." She heard the gentle voice. She still stayed quiet, her eyes open (finally!). "You know what? You birds remind me of a special girl that I met. Her name was Selenity."  
  
She was surprised by what this person said. She then realized that the person that was making the rustling noises was Endymion. With her invisible spell still cast upon her, she walked behind his back. Then, she whispered in his ear, "And you birds remind me of a special prince I met. His name was Endymion." He turned around, looking for the person that said that. He was stunned at what had happened. Then, he told himself to calm down. He sat himself down and tried to stay calm. He stared at the wall for a while and he told himself that he was just imagining that voice. He went to the back of the room and got a book. He was about to sit down when Selenity distracted him and made a flower drop onto the floor. He noticed the flower fall and went to pick it up off the ground. When he picked up the flower and put it back in place, he stood up and breathed in the fresh smell of flowers. He closed his eyes and took breathed in the scent of fresh flowers one more time. Selenity noticed that his eyes were closed and quickly took off her invisible spell. She stood straight in front of him and waited for him to open his eyes so he could see her. Then, when Endymion opened his eyes, he saw Selenity's beautiful eyes. At first he was surprised. He stood still. He thought he was imagining things. Then, Selenity said, "And you birds remind me of a special prince I met. His name was Endymion." She smiled and he smiled back. She made the move this time and kissed him.  
  
"Selenity, I can't believe you're here. How did you know I'd be here at this time?" he asked her.  
  
"Actually, I came here at 10:50." she said, a grin on her face.  
  
"Selenity, I can't believe you waited for me here, for almost 2 hours!"  
  
"That I did!" she said, her grin getting wider.  
  
"I'm glad you came to see me today." Endymion said.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too." Selenity replied.  
  
"No no no. I have to tell you something though. It's very important." he said in a serious tone that Selenity had never heard.  
  
"What? What is it? Have we been caught?"  
  
"No. My birthday is two days from now. I'm having ball and my parents have already sent out invitations to everybody in the universe. But this ball is special."  
  
"Why? What's so special about a ball?"  
  
"On my birthday, I'll be turning 20 and my parents want me to marry a girl on my birthday."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"My point is I want to marry you."  
  
"Of course I will. On your birthday?"  
  
"Not on my birthday. Today."  
  
"What? Say that again."  
  
"We're getting married TODAY."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: So....what'd ya think? Good, bad, stupid...what?? Please review!! I'd appreciate VERY much!! Until next time, jaa!! 


	3. Chapter 3

~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 3~  
  
"What? We're getting married today? But you're not ready yet and what will we tell our parents? Where will we get money? What if..."  
  
"Selenity. Hush. Now listen. We'll get married today and no one, not even our parents have to know that we're married. We can even make this place our home."  
  
"Oh, all right. If you say so."  
  
"Yes. And this way, we'll see each other everyday without crossing planets."  
  
"Well, that is true, and it is nice that we won't have to cross planets to see each other."  
  
"So it's settled? We're getting married?"  
  
"Yes Endymion. We're getting married." He smiled, and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
They were preparing for their wedding for the rest of the day. Endymion informed the Four Generals that he was getting married.  
  
"Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite. I have good news to tell you."  
  
"What's the bad news?" Jedite asked.  
  
"There is no bad news." Endymion replied.  
  
"Yeah stupid. If there was bad news, he would've said 'Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, Malachite. I have bad news to tell you' first. Duh!" Zoisite told Jedite.  
  
"Okay guys, that's enough. Now, the good news is I'm getting married! And you guys (and girl) are invited to my wedding."  
  
"Yeah. I knew this day would come soon." Malachite said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, the stars predicted that Endymion would get married way earlier than your dumb prediction. AND the stars said that it would happen today! Ha! Beat that Malachite!" Nephlite replied.  
  
"HEY! No one talks to my Malachite like that. He's a human/general just like the rest of us, and that gives you no right to talk to him like that. Oh yeah. Did I mention that he's the strongest one out of all of us and he can beat you up in a second FLAT!" Zoisite said defensively.  
  
"Well Zoisite, doesn't look like your boyfriend is the strongest of us all now, does he?" Jedite answered. "Did I mention that he's as red as a tomato! HAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" he continued.  
  
" *gasp* Oh, Malachite. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so..."  
  
"Oh SHUDDAP!" Malachite shouted.  
  
" *GASP* Malachite, I'm really sorry. If anyone is to blame, it's Nephlite. That stupid, big bushed hair, 'the stars know everything' guy started it all."  
  
"How dare you say that about me!!!!" Nephlite boasted.  
  
"Now look who's red as a tomato. Neffie! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's so funny!" Jedite bursted. Nephlite turned and looked at Jedite.  
  
"So you think it's funny, huh, Jedite? I'll show you funny!" he said, showing his fist.  
  
"Uh, I , uh, uh,uh. I gotta go."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You come back here you little blonde hair runt!" Nephlite screamed.  
  
"Malachite, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you embarrassed. You know how I am about people saying bad things about you and making you feel like a little weakling that can't defend their puny little selves." Zoisite said. Malachite started to get mad at Zoisite.  
  
"Zoisite. Will you please SHUT UP!!!!!" Malachite said furiously.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Stop saying 'Sorry'." Malachite answered.  
  
While all this yelling and commotion was taking place, Endymion had already left. Everybody (finally!) calmed down and were ready to talk to Endymion about his wedding, but when they turned to talk to him, they all realized that Endymion left.  
  
"Nephlite. This is your fault, you 'the stars know everything' , red wine drinking, stupid in the head, doesn't deserve to be a general bastard!!"  
  
"I have an idea. You should shut your big mouth, you frizzy hair, hyena laughing, Malachite obsessed fool!!" Nephlite replied.  
  
"How dare you say that about me and Zoisite you big piece of s**t!!" Malachite said.  
  
"Ohhhh, look who's in trouble now!!" Jedite said.  
  
"You're gonna be the one in trouble if you don't shut up and butt out!" Zoisite, Malachite and Nephlite yelled simultaneously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion was in the secret spot with Selenity while all of this yelling was taking place. (He had no clue this was going on). They were planning their wedding and finally, they had it all set and ready to go. Selenity cast a spell on Endymion and herself so they would have something formal to wear. Selenity had a white wedding dress with a 7 and a half feet long train, and her veil was 11 and a half feet long (which was attached to a flower crown). Endymion had a tuxedo similar to the one his father wore at his wedding (only this one had a cape that is 11ft. long). It was the perfect day for them. After they were married, they went on the honeymoon they had planned, but things didn't turn out so well for them years after they were married. What happened was, when they got married, they never told their parents, and when they had a child, their marriage was falling apart.  
  
"Endymion. Where are you. Your daughter needs you here." Selenity called.  
  
"I can't look after Evelyn right now. I'm studying." he answered.  
  
"Oh come on. You're just making that up so you don't have to watch and take care of her." she told him furiously. "Look Endymion. If you're gonna have a child, it means that it's also your responsibility to take care of the baby too. Also, you're gonna set a bad example for Eve if you keep up this nonsense."  
  
"Selenity, just shut up. I don't want to hear another one of your dumb and boring lectures about what having a baby is about." he answered.  
  
"Well fine. If you feel that way, we can get a divorce!" she screamed at him. She lay the baby in her crib and went up to the master bedroom, where Endymion was. "You want a divorce. That's what you want, right?"  
  
"Well maybe it is! And what are you going to do about it? Huh? Tell me." he said.  
  
"Fine. We're over."  
  
After this fight, they didn't divorce just yet. They went to a marriage counselor and they got help. But soon, it started to fall apart again. Endymion started giving up hope on the marriage and started drinking. Day after day, he drank more and more. After that, they divorced. That was the end of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Selenity, Selenity, Selenity. Honey, wake up." Queen Serenity quietly called out.  
  
" *Gasp* What? What happened?"  
  
"Honey, you were tossing and turning like crazy. You looked like a spirit possessed you."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah honey. You kept repeating Prince Endymion's name and you kept saying 'come back, come back'."  
  
"I did?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I think a little fresh air will help." her mother suggested. She opened a window to let the air in the room. "Speaking of air, your cousins are having a tea party and I told them you would come with me."  
  
"Oh great. Anyway, I have so many cousins. What planet are they from?" Selenity asked in curiosity.  
  
"Oh. They're from Earth." Queen Serenity answered.  
  
"What did you say? I mean, I didn't hear you." Selenity said in shock.  
  
"I said they're from Earth." she repeated.  
  
"And we're going there for the tea party?"  
  
"Yes we are, and I suggest that you get ready now. We're leaving in an hour."  
  
"Yes mother." Selenity said in a neutral voice. Then she started to wonder if that dream had a meaning to it. Was it telling her that she shouldn't get married with Endymion, or that Endymion isn't really her prince charming. She just couldn't figure it out. Soon, she got dressed for her cousin Anna's tea party. She was ready to go to Earth. But all of a sudden, she didn't want to see Endymion. She didn't want to see him ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, are we there yet?" Selenity asked, impatient.  
  
"Will you just calm down. We'll be there soon." Queen Serenity said. In the meantime, Selenity thought about seeing Endymion when she arrives Earth. She would go to the secret spot and see it for just one more time. She was afraid she would never see it again. She took a little nap on their transportation their.  
  
"Honey, wake up. We're here." Queen Serenity called out. She woke up to see her cousins; Anna, Jessica, Muriel, and Belle. They chatted with each other for a while, talked about Selenity's birthday, and other stuff. When they went to the appetizer table to get some snacks and tea, Selenity just happened to bump into Endymion.  
  
"Oh Selenity, let me introduce you to each other. Selenity, this is Endymion. Endymion, this is Selenity." Anna introduced them.  
  
"Oh, I already know him. I met him at my birthday party. We shared a dance together and became good friends."  
  
"So, I introduced you guys to each other for nothing?" Anna asked.  
  
"Oh no, that's alright. I like being introduced to her again." Endymion answered.  
  
"That's good, Endymion. Now please excuse us. We need to finish chatting." Anna said.  
  
"Oh okay." He took Selenity's hand and kissed it, but at the same time, he slipped a note in her hand. "Goodbye princess." Endymion said. Selenity showed a little smile. She and her cousins started chatting again. Soon, she excused herself.  
  
"Anna. Where's the ladies' room? I need to freshen up." Selenity said, really wanting to read the note Endymion gave her.  
  
"Walk to the back of the palace, walk until you reach a hallway, then make a left." Anna instructed Selenity.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back." Selenity said, excusing herself from the table. When she reached the bathroom, she went into one of the stalls. Just to be sure that no one would see her. She started reading the note Endymion gave her. It said:  
  
Dear Selenity,  
  
I knew you'd be coming to this tea party. I want to see you this afternoon after the tea party is over. Meet me in our spot. You know where. If you need an excuse, say that you want to take a walk around for a while or that you want to look around the courtyard and won't be back for a while. I need to see you. See you there. I love you ( and always will.)  
  
Always,  
  
Endymion  
  
Soon, after she returned, the tea party was almost over. There was one more hour left. It would soon be time for her to go to the secret spot. She was starting to get bored. Suddenly, she heard her cousins bring up the subject of princes of the universe. Selenity cut in.  
  
"Speaking of princes, how did you know Prince Endymion?" she asked Anna.  
  
"Well, when I was younger, I had to go to all of Endymion's boring tea parties. The only person I talked to there was Endymion. He himself didn't like his own tea parties. Ever since I was young, I've always known him."  
  
"So you've known each other for a while?"  
  
"A while? My whole life is a much better phrase!"  
  
"Sorry! I don't really think much about people." Selenity said in a guilty way.  
  
"That's all right. Anyway, you wanna go inside? The party's over."  
  
"No. I wanna take a walk around the courtyard. I be back by 8:00 P.M. Tell my mom that."  
  
"No problem. See ya! Hopefully before 8:00 P.M." Anna called out.  
  
"Bye!" Selenity answered.  
  
While Selenity was walking to the secret spot, she was thinking about the dream. She began to be frightened to see him. She wanted to turn back, but she remembered that Endymion was expecting her to be there. She walked and finally, when she reached the entrance, she went through the tunnel that led to the spot as fast as she could. When she got inside, Endymion was there, waiting for her. He got to his feet and walked toward her. He gave her a hug and a long, "soul kiss." Again, she was afraid of him, but shook the feeling off.  
  
"Hey Selenity. I'm glad you're here with me again." Endymion started.  
  
"Me too." she said in a low voice.  
  
"Selenity? What's wrong?"  
  
"Endymion, there's something I have to tell you." she told him in a weak voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid that we won't be together forever. I think we're gonna break up soon." she answered, breaking down into tears. "Endymion, I think this is the last time we'll be seeing each other." she said, tears heavily falling down her cheek.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Okay, guys. So how was this one? Please review while you're down here! Please? And, if you want me to email you when a new chapter is uploaded, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Well, jaa! ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 4~  
  
"Endymion, I think this will be the last time we see each other." she said, tears heavily falling down her smooth cheek.  
  
"What do you mean? Why?" Endymion asked, confused.  
  
"You see Endymion, I had a dream last night. It was about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, we got married on this day and you asked me to marry you here. Then, after we got married, we were living happy, peaceful lives. That was until we had a baby."  
  
"We had a baby?" Endymion asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. We had a baby girl. Her name was Evelyn. You were up in your study, or so you said. I asked you to help me take care of the baby, and you said that you were too busy studying. Then I went to our room, where you were. I started telling you about how if we have a child, we should take care of it together. Then..."  
  
"Then what? Keep going." Endymion encouraged.  
  
"Then, you started saying curses at me. We were fighting and the baby was crying and so much commotion was going on. Later, we started going to a marriage counselor. We started fixing our marriage, you helped me take care of the baby, and things were starting to get better. But something happened, I can't remember what, and you started getting lazy again. You always went out night after night. You started going to bars, and you would have 4 cans of beer everyday. We got into fights constantly. The more we fought, the more you drank. You drank so much, that you would come home drunk. The next thing I know, the whole living room was trashed, everything was ruined. It was then that we got a divorce. We never spoke to each other since." she finished, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks.  
  
"And you believe that dream? Look at us. We're inseparable. We cross planets just to see each other. Don't you see how much we love each other?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I know, I know. But I just can't shake the feeling that we're gone end up like that." she answered.  
  
"We won't end up like that. Also, how do you know we'll end up like that?"  
  
"Well, you are right. I don't know if we'll end up like that. But I'm still afraid we'll end up like that! I don't want that to happen to us!" she said.  
  
"We won't. Once you start to realize that your dream won't come true, we'll stay together forever. I know it." he said knowingly. "Please Selenity. Just give it a try, and once you see how silly your dream is, you'll see. We're gonna stay together."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll give it a try." she said. They hugged each other. Suddenly, They heard a rustling noise from outside. They both stayed still and became quiet. The rustling continued. Soon, the rustling started to stop. They were about to move again when they heard the rustling. This time, the rustling was closer, like someone was going to go in the secret spot. It finally stopped. They kept still, just in case whatever it was wasn't gone. They heard footsteps walking away. They sighed a breath of relief. Selenity didn't know what she would have done if her mother knew she was there. It was starting to get dark outside. They walked out together. They were trying to forget about Selenity's dream. Then they came across Anna.  
  
"Well, you two look happy." Anna said to Selenity and Endymion. They realized that they were holding hands and that no one should see them doing that. They let go of each other's hand as fast as they could. "Don't even try! I saw you two holding hands. So what's really going on? Are you two an item?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. We were just getting acquainted. Then, we just started holding hands, I don't know! Something happened and we held hands! That's it!" Endymion said.  
  
"Jeez! You didn't have to get all protective on me. If you two are an item, I promise I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that we are." Endymion said, calming down.  
  
"Cool! I think you two make the cutest couple." Anna said. "Come on. Let's go back to the main mansion. We'll have tea."  
  
"Okay" Selenity and Endymion said at the same time.  
  
Things were starting to be put behind them. Selenity had practically forgotten about the dream, and probably forgot she ever had it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, it was time for Selenity and Endymion to leave each other. But, you could already guess that they were going to cross planets to see each other. Everything was going great with Endymion and Selenity, but things weren't to good for Anna.  
  
"That girl Selenity. She gets on my nerves. Everyone always pays attention to Miss Goody-Twoshoes. She thinks she's all that and to make things worse, she's always the center of attention! I can't stand that girl."  
  
"Anna, it's time to go to bed."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Good night." She wasn't really having a good night though. Before she went to bed she was telling herself how much she hated Selenity. "That stupid Selenity. She thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the universe. Well, she was, and still is, but she had to come in and just take Endymion away from me. He was mine first. I can't believe they're a couple. Selenity is not the right girl for him. I am. I have to separate them, before I lose Endymion forever. I could tell the Rulers of the Universe, but that would be too harsh. I should just make them want to break up. And I know the perfect way to keep them apart forever, no, make that for all eternity!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
"Endymion, I think this will be the last time we see each other." she said, tears heavily falling down her smooth cheek.  
  
"What do you mean? Why?" Endymion asked, confused.  
  
"You see Endymion, I had a dream last night. It was about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, we got married on this day and you asked me to marry you here. Then, after we got married, we were living happy, peaceful lives. That was until we had a baby."  
  
"We had a baby?" Endymion asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. We had a baby girl. Her name was Evelyn. You were up in your study, or so you said. I asked you to help me take care of the baby, and you said that you were too busy studying. Then I went to our room, where you were. I started telling you about how if we have a child, we should take care of it together. Then..."  
  
"Then what? Keep going." Endymion encouraged.  
  
"Then, you started saying curses at me. We were fighting and the baby was crying and so much commotion was going on. Later, we started going to a marriage counselor. We started fixing our marriage, you helped me take care of the baby, and things were starting to get better. But something happened, I can't remember what, and you started getting lazy again. You always went out night after night. You started going to bars, and you would have 4 cans of beer everyday. We got into fights constantly. The more we fought, the more you drank. You drank so much, that you would come home drunk. The next thing I know, the whole living room was trashed, everything was ruined. It was then that we got a divorce. We never spoke to each other since." she finished, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks.  
  
"And you believe that dream? Look at us. We're inseparable. We cross planets just to see each other. Don't you see how much we love each other?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I know, I know. But I just can't shake the feeling that we're gone end up like that." she answered.  
  
"We won't end up like that. Also, how do you know we'll end up like that?"  
  
"Well, you are right. I don't know if we'll end up like that. But I'm still afraid we'll end up like that! I don't want that to happen to us!" she said.  
  
"We won't. Once you start to realize that your dream won't come true, we'll stay together forever. I know it." he said knowingly. "Please Selenity. Just give it a try, and once you see how silly your dream is, you'll see. We're gonna stay together."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll give it a try." she said. They hugged each other. Suddenly, They heard a rustling noise from outside. They both stayed still and became quiet. The rustling continued. Soon, the rustling started to stop. They were about to move again when they heard the rustling. This time, the rustling was closer, like someone was going to go in the secret spot. It finally stopped. They kept still, just in case whatever it was wasn't gone. They heard footsteps walking away. They sighed a breath of relief. Selenity didn't know what she would have done if her mother knew she was there. It was starting to get dark outside. They walked out together. They were trying to forget about Selenity's dream. Then they came across Anna.  
  
"Well, you two look happy." Anna said to Selenity and Endymion. They realized that they were holding hands and that no one should see them doing that. They let go of each other's hand as fast as they could. "Don't even try! I saw you two holding hands. So what's really going on? Are you two an item?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. We were just getting acquainted. Then, we just started holding hands, I don't know! Something happened and we held hands! That's it!" Endymion said.  
  
"Jeez! You didn't have to get all protective on me. If you two are an item, I promise I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that we are." Endymion said, calming down.  
  
"Cool! I think you two make the cutest couple." Anna said. "Come on. Let's go back to the main mansion. We'll have tea."  
  
"Okay" Selenity and Endymion said at the same time.  
  
Things were starting to be put behind them. Selenity had practically forgotten about the dream, and probably forgot she ever had it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, it was time for Selenity and Endymion to leave each other. But, you could already guess that they were going to cross planets to see each other. Everything was going great with Endymion and Selenity, but things weren't to good for Anna.  
  
"That girl Selenity. She gets on my nerves. Everyone always pays attention to Miss Goody-Twoshoes. She thinks she's all that and to make things worse, she's always the center of attention! I can't stand that girl."  
  
"Anna, it's time to go to bed."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Good night." She wasn't really having a good night though. Before she went to bed she was telling herself how much she hated Selenity. "That stupid Selenity. She thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the universe. Well, she was, and still is, but she had to come in and just take Endymion away from me. He was mine first. I can't believe they're a couple. Selenity is not the right girl for him. I am. I have to separate them, before I lose Endymion forever. I could tell the Rulers of the Universe, but that would be too harsh. I should just make them want to break up. And I know the perfect way to keep them apart forever, no, make that for all eternity!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
"Endymion, I think this will be the last time we see each other." she said, tears heavily falling down her smooth cheek.  
  
"What do you mean? Why?" Endymion asked, confused.  
  
"You see Endymion, I had a dream last night. It was about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well, we got married on this day and you asked me to marry you here. Then, after we got married, we were living happy, peaceful lives. That was until we had a baby."  
  
"We had a baby?" Endymion asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. We had a baby girl. Her name was Evelyn. You were up in your study, or so you said. I asked you to help me take care of the baby, and you said that you were too busy studying. Then I went to our room, where you were. I started telling you about how if we have a child, we should take care of it together. Then..."  
  
"Then what? Keep going." Endymion encouraged.  
  
"Then, you started saying curses at me. We were fighting and the baby was crying and so much commotion was going on. Later, we started going to a marriage counselor. We started fixing our marriage, you helped me take care of the baby, and things were starting to get better. But something happened, I can't remember what, and you started getting lazy again. You always went out night after night. You started going to bars, and you would have 4 cans of beer everyday. We got into fights constantly. The more we fought, the more you drank. You drank so much, that you would come home drunk. The next thing I know, the whole living room was trashed, everything was ruined. It was then that we got a divorce. We never spoke to each other since." she finished, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks.  
  
"And you believe that dream? Look at us. We're inseparable. We cross planets just to see each other. Don't you see how much we love each other?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I know, I know. But I just can't shake the feeling that we're gone end up like that." she answered.  
  
"We won't end up like that. Also, how do you know we'll end up like that?"  
  
"Well, you are right. I don't know if we'll end up like that. But I'm still afraid we'll end up like that! I don't want that to happen to us!" she said.  
  
"We won't. Once you start to realize that your dream won't come true, we'll stay together forever. I know it." he said knowingly. "Please Selenity. Just give it a try, and once you see how silly your dream is, you'll see. We're gonna stay together."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll give it a try." she said. They hugged each other. Suddenly, They heard a rustling noise from outside. They both stayed still and became quiet. The rustling continued. Soon, the rustling started to stop. They were about to move again when they heard the rustling. This time, the rustling was closer, like someone was going to go in the secret spot. It finally stopped. They kept still, just in case whatever it was wasn't gone. They heard footsteps walking away. They sighed a breath of relief. Selenity didn't know what she would have done if her mother knew she was there. It was starting to get dark outside. They walked out together. They were trying to forget about Selenity's dream. Then they came across Anna.  
  
"Well, you two look happy." Anna said to Selenity and Endymion. They realized that they were holding hands and that no one should see them doing that. They let go of each other's hand as fast as they could. "Don't even try! I saw you two holding hands. So what's really going on? Are you two an item?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. We were just getting acquainted. Then, we just started holding hands, I don't know! Something happened and we held hands! That's it!" Endymion said.  
  
"Jeez! You didn't have to get all protective on me. If you two are an item, I promise I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that we are." Endymion said, calming down.  
  
"Cool! I think you two make the cutest couple." Anna said. "Come on. Let's go back to the main mansion. We'll have tea."  
  
"Okay" Selenity and Endymion said at the same time.  
  
Things were starting to be put behind them. Selenity had practically forgotten about the dream, and probably forgot she ever had it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, it was time for Selenity and Endymion to leave each other. But, you could already guess that they were going to cross planets to see each other. Everything was going great with Endymion and Selenity, but things weren't to good for Anna.  
  
"That girl Selenity. She gets on my nerves. Everyone always pays attention to Miss Goody-Twoshoes. She thinks she's all that and to make things worse, she's always the center of attention! I can't stand that girl."  
  
"Anna, it's time to go to bed."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Good night." She wasn't really having a good night though. Before she went to bed she was telling herself how much she hated Selenity. "That stupid Selenity. She thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the universe. Well, she was, and still is, but she had to come in and just take Endymion away from me. He was mine first. I can't believe they're a couple. Selenity is not the right girl for him. I am. I have to separate them, before I lose Endymion forever. I could tell the Rulers of the Universe, but that would be too harsh. I should just make them want to break up. And I know the perfect way to keep them apart forever, no, make that for all eternity!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Hi! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you thought about it. Anything you have to say, I'll listen! And, as a reminder, if you'd like me to email you when a new chapter is uploaded, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! See ya in the next chapter! ^.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: Hey everyone! Thanks to all of those that reviewed my fic!! Thanks so much!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Starrie: hehehe....i just had to say something ^^ anywayz, everyone review!!!! this fic is so gooooood!!!!! it wuz the first fic ever that i read!! it's also my favorite!!!!!  
  
Sapphie: Umm...okay...thanks...i guess. That was Starrie....one of my VERY good friends!! You should go read her fics!! Her pen name is Star Princess ssc. Check them out!!! Anyways...read on!! And please R+R!!! Thanks!  
  
Starrie: you better!!! hehehehhehe.....just kidding ^^  
  
Sapphie: *looks at Starrie and sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 5~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Endymion,  
  
I'm glad my dream had no effect on you. It had a great effect on me. I'm glad that you always look on the bright side of everything. I'm starting to forget about my dream. And it's all because of you. I love you so much. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Always forever,  
  
Selenity  
  
Endymion had received this letter the day after they saw each other at the tea party. He was thinking about her all day. He would answer questions as if he was a zombie. No one knew why he was acting like that though. They all just assumed that it was from studying all night long. Anna still had Selenity on her mind. Everytime she saw Endymion, he reminded her of Selenity. When she stood next to Endymion, she could smell Selenity's perfume on him. She was reaching a point where she started to hate Selenity. She would do anything to keep them apart. Maybe even kill Selenity. Then she thought to herself that she was being insane and didn't have to kill her. She had the perfect plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother. I'm going out for a while."  
  
"Okay. When will you be back?"  
  
"About 3 hours or more."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"I'll be back by dinnertime."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Bye." Endymion called over his shoulder. Anna saw him leave. She wanted to know where he was going. After all, Endymion had been out of the house a lot lately. She told her mother she was going out too. She followed Endymion. At first he went to his friend's house. She thought it was a waste of time to go out and follow him. Right when she was about to leave, she saw him leave the house. He ran with big leaps in between, like he was sprinting. He looked as if he were running away from something. She followed him again. Finally, Endymion stopped at a tree. Anna recognized it. It was her favorite tree to sit under when she was a child. She still wondered what Endymion was doing at a tree. Endymion looked around as if to see if anyone was around to see him. He quickly crawled into the hole in the tree trunk. Then, he disappeared. She wanted to know where he went and what was down there. She cast her invisible spell and the flying spell on herself. She flew over to the tree and flew into the hole Endymion had crawled into. When she landed, the first thing she saw was Endymion, kissing Selenity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Anna was furious with Selenity. And, this is why Endymion was "out" of the house so much. He came here to see Selenity. She didn't want to stay, but she had to know what they talked about. Selenity would talk about her dream and how she wanted to be with Endymion all the time. Anna was so angry, she wanted to tape her mouth so she couldn't talk. She hated Selenity so much. She saw how close they were becoming. She knew she had to do something to keep them apart. She had to start organizing her plan. She flew out of the secret spot and went back to the mansion. She wanted to know many things. What she wanted to know the most is how he knew Selenity was there. She kept her invisible and flying spell on. She flew to Endymion's mansion and flew into his room. She took off her flying spell but kept her invisible spell on. She looked around his room. She looked everywhere. She found nothing. This didn't help her at all. Then she carefully examined everything once more. The carved bedding, the wooden doors, the hand made and hand carved dresser. Then she remembered something from her childhood.  
  
"Anna. Come here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look what I found."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A secret compartment. It's so cool! Now I can put my toys in here."  
  
"Cool! Can I see?"  
  
"Sure. You pull this stick of wood on the side and lift the carving up. There's tons of room in there."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
She remembered. The secret compartment. She found the stick of wood on the side, and lifted the carving. A lot of stuff was in there. Suddenly, she got mad. What had made her mad? Everything in the compartment was all about Selenity. Her pictures, quotes she said (to magazines), etc. Selenity, Selenity, Selenity. She always got the attention. She was always on the news, always on the cover of a magazine. Anna was going insane. She looked around the compartment when he came across a couple of letters with Selenity's handwriting on it. They were the letters that she sent Endymion.  
  
"So this is how you know when she's there. Well, Endymion. Things don't look so great for you. Watch out Selenity. You're gonna lose your boyfriend. Sorry Endymion, but I'm afraid that this is the last day Selenity will be in your arms. Tomorrow, you'll be in mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Endymion, I wish we could see each other everyday."  
  
"Me too. But you do know that going out everyday will make everyone suspicious."  
  
"I know. I know. I just wish we could stay here with each other forever."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Soon, it was time for the two of them to leave. They hugged each other for a long, long time. When they kissed each other goodbye, they Frenched it, just to make it special, because they knew that they wouldn't see each other for a long time.  
  
Meanwhile, Anna was back at her house, planning and organizing her so called "perfect plan" to separate Selenity and Endymion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Endymion sent a letter to Selenity. It said:  
  
Dear Selenity,  
  
I loved seeing you yesterday. I really enjoyed my time with you. I also enjoyed our little kiss. I want to see you more and more as everyday passes by. I love you so much.  
  
Always,  
  
Endymion  
  
Later that day, Selenity got Endymion's letter. But, Anna was there, visiting Selenity with her mother. They were hanging out together in Selenity's room. Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Selenity, you have mail." her mother said.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
After Selenity's mother left, Selenity was about to open Endymion's letter, but Anna asked to see the letter.  
  
"Selenity. Is that the one from Endymion?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I recognized his handwriting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can I read it too?"  
  
"Well Anna, you have to be able to keep a secret."  
  
"Selenity, you know me! I'm your cousin. I would never tell a secret. I haven't told anyone about you and Endymion being together."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. I can trust you."  
  
"So I can read it?"  
  
"Yeah! Of course you can." So they read the letter. Anna was upset when she read about their kiss. But she acted like she was happy for them.  
  
"Oh Selenity, he loves you very much. This is a guy you would want to lose, I mean, I guy you wouldn't to lose."  
  
"Yeah. He sure is." Selenity said dreamily.  
  
"Anyway, what was he talking about when he wrote about your kiss?"  
  
"Oh" Selenity was turning pink.  
  
"Oh. What?"  
  
"The kiss was special. We made our regular kiss into a French kiss."  
  
"Oh." Anna replied. "You two must have some kind of special bond."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Hey Selenity. We shouldn't be sitting here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need to sit at your desk and write back to him."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I should."  
  
"What do you mean maybe? Saying 'I will' is more like it. Now get started."  
  
"You're right. I'll start writing right now."  
  
Anna read over Selenity's shoulders. Selenity was about to turn around, but Anna sat down before Selenity saw her standing behind her. Selenity looked like she was doubting that Endymion would answer her letter or something. She had a face that looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Selenity. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know what's wrong. You're hungry. After all, we didn't have lunch. Come on. Let's get some lunch to each."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And, I promise that when we're done with lunch, we'll mail the letter right away."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Okay then. It's settled. We'll mail the letter right after lunch." Anna stayed back a while.  
  
"Anna? You coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to do something. I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay." Selenity left.  
  
A few minutes later, they were finished with lunch and like Anna promised, they mailed the letter right away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Anna had to go to a tea party at Endymion's house. She was with Endymion in his room. Endymion's mother knocked on the door.  
  
"Endymion, you have mail."  
  
"Thank you mother." he said. His mother left. Anna spoke.  
  
"Endymion. Is that a letter from Selenity?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"I recognized the handwriting."  
  
"You two must really miss each other. You know, being on different planets and not being able to see each other."  
  
"Yeah. I know I miss her a lot."  
  
"Well? Go ahead. Read the letter." Endymion opened the letter and it said:  
  
Dear Endymion,  
  
I got your letter. I enjoyed our time together also. I enjoyed the kiss also. There's something I have to tell you though. I think we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry to say, but I want to break up. I don't want to see you anymore. It just doesn't seem possible. I also heard that long distance relationships don't work out that well. I'm so sorry. I just can't see you anymore.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Selenity  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: So peoples.....what did ya think of this chapter?? Good, bad, dumb??? What what what????? Please please please review!!!! Pleeeeaaaasssee!!???  
  
Starrie: don't you just hate her cliffhangers -_-;; i know when i was first reading this story this bitch would alwayz leave me hanging and not give me the next chapter for weeks!!!!!! and that wuz 3 years ago, and then she FINALLY handed me the last chapter back in september THIS YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks at sapphie accusingly*  
  
Sapphie: *nervous laughter* *sweatdrops....A LOT* Sorry!!!!! I forgot about it!!! I sorta kinda didn't know what to write either!!  
  
Starrie: i'm still pissed!!!! maybe I should make YOU wait 3 years for my fics!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Sapphie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starrie: now ya know what i went through!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphie: Okay okay okay!! It won't happen again!! I pwamise!!!!!  
  
Starrie: what type of screwed up language you usin' now???? well anywayz....you better NEVER make me wait that long EVER again!!!!!  
  
Sapphie: Okay okay !!! I PROMISE!!!!! Hmm...I wonder if anybody even bothered reading all this???? ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Starrie: *sweatdrop* hehehehehe.....sorry...we can sometimes get carried away...anywayz, me gotta go home, bye!!!  
  
Sapphie: And as for you people that made it all the way down here......please go review!!! Please please please???????????  
  
Starrie: *pushes Sapphie out of the way* onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai onegai!!!! hehehehe...i had to do that...oh! gotta go! *runs out*  
  
Sapphie: *sighs* Finally!!! She's gone!!! (When Starrie reads this line, she's gonna get PISSED!!! ^_^;;) Anyways...please...onegai....review!!! Thanks! See ya in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: Hey ppls!!! Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter in a while. I got caught up in my other fic, "Death of a Cherry Blossom." Well, anyways, read on!! And please R+R!! ^_^  
  
  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 6~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I don't get it. We were so happy together. Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I hope you two can work things out. You two are such a cute couple. I couldn't stand to see you two apart."  
  
"Yeah. I have to write back. Excuse me."  
  
Soon, he was ready to mail the letter, but Anna told him that it was time for her to leave. He had to leave the letter in his room and say goodbye to Anna and his aunt.  
  
"Oh *Gasp* Mother, I forgot something inside. Will you wait for me?" Anna said  
  
"Yes. Hurry up."  
  
She went to Endymion's room. She got her purse with her stuff in there. Before she left, she took one last look at the letter lying on the table. She left.  
  
"Okay, let's go mother."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye Crystal" Anna's mother said to Endymion's mother.  
  
"Goodbye." Endymion's mother replied.  
  
"Goodbye Endymion."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Hope things work out for you two."  
  
"Me too." They gave each other a friendly hug. Anna and her mother had left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Endymion had a hard time getting to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Selenity's letter.  
  
"Why would she want to break up with me? I don't understand. And where did she get the idea that long distance relationships didn't work out? That's ridiculous." He kept saying that to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Anna had a great time getting to sleep.  
  
"My plan is working! I am so brilliant! I can't believe he fell for that fake letter." She pulled out the letter that Selenity and Endymion had originally written. "Now they'll be separated forever. This plan is the greatest one ever. Actually, it's the only plan I've made, but anyway, it's still the greatest. I can't wait to see the expression on Selenity's face tomorrow. That sad little face of hers will appear instantly, like magic." she said jokingly. "Anna. You are so smart." she said to herself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Endymion sent the letter. He was thinking about her a lot after he mailed the letter. He had high hopes that Selenity would realize how silly she's being and that they can stay together. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything reminded him of Selenity.  
  
"How could she say that long distance relationships don't work? And why does she want to break up with me? Everything was fine until now." Tears stared filling his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He quickly wiped away the tears that were about to leave his eyes.  
  
"Endymion, it's time for breakfast." his mother said.  
  
"In a minute." he replied. He fixed himself up so no one would know he was about to cry. He couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted to break up. He was hoping that Selenity would realize how silly she was being.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, Anna decided to see how Selenity was doing. Actually, she wanted to see how she would react to the letter "Endymion" had sent.  
  
"Mother, I'm leaving. I'm going to see Selenity. I'll be back home by dinner."  
  
"All right. Don't be late."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She took off. Finally, she got to Selenity's place. She rang the doorbell. Queen Serenity answered the door.  
  
"Anna? What are you doing here?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a very nice day and I decided I should come over and spend time with you and Selenity. But right now, I want to see how Selenity's doing."  
  
"Of course. Come in. Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thank you. Not right now."  
  
She went to Selenity's room immediately. She knocked on the door very lightly. Selenity didn't hear the knock. Anna listened very carefully to see what she was doing in her room. She heard whimpers and sniffing. She was crying! She knew it. Anna knocked on the door again, this time, with more force.  
  
"Selenity? Are you in there?"  
  
Selenity got up from the bed and wiped her tears away as fast as she could.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." Selenity opened the door, and when she did, she saw Selenity's eyes. They were red and puffy.  
  
"Selenity? What happened? Were you crying?" Anna asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This." Selenity said, giving Anna the letter.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Selenity,  
  
I received your letter. I enjoy having your company, but I think I want to stay away from you for a while. I guess seeing you is too much for me to handle. Crossing planets and seeing each other secretly is very risky. I can't bear to see you hurt. I don't want to say this to you, but I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. I think we should break up. I don't want to see you anymore. If we ever cross paths again, don't talk to me because it will only bring back painful memories. I wouldn't be able to forgive you for bringing back painful memories. So stay away from me.  
  
From,  
  
Endymion  
  
"Selenity, I'm so sorry."  
  
She cried more and more.  
  
"I can't believe it's over. I can't believe it." Selenity said with tears flowing heavily down her cheeks. " It's not true. This can't be happening. I love him. He loves me. This can't be true. It must be a mistake or something."  
  
"Selenity. That's enough. Just try to calm down."  
  
"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when I just lost the one I love the most? Who are you to tell me to calm down. You don't even know what I'm going through."  
  
"Selenity. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I..."  
  
"Shut up. Just get out. I don't want to see anybody. I don't want to see you, my mother, anyone. Just leave me alone." she demanded.  
  
"Selenity. Acting this way is not good for you."  
  
"You're not my doctor. Don't you tell me what's good for me and what's not! GET OUT NOW! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Anna left the room, kind of surprised. But then again, she wasn't surprised she acted this way. She heard Selenity crying her heart out after she left. She went downstairs and saw Queen Serenity in the hallway. She remembered saying that she would spend time with her too. She went down the staircase and greeted her.  
  
"Hello Queen Serenity."  
  
"Hello Anna. How are you doing?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Is there anything in particular you want?"  
  
"Yes. Some spring water and salad with Italian dressing."  
  
"Coming right up. Take a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They sat down and ate, chatting about miscellaneous subjects. Soon, it was time for Anna to leave.  
  
"Well Queen Serenity, thank you for the lovely lunch. I enjoyed it a lot, but I must be leaving now. Tell Selenity that I said good bye to her."  
  
"Of course, I'll do so."  
  
When the front door finally closed, Anna burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh Selenity, you are gullible. I can't believe you fell for that letter! How could you get so upset over a stupid letter. And sorry Queen Serenity. You're gullible too. It's no wonder Selenity is so gullible." She gave another burst of laughter.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Soooooo.....how'd you like it?? Anyways, please review!! And if you'd like me to email you when the next chapter is up, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! See ya in the next chapter!! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: Hey ppls!! What's up? Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed my fic!! I really appreciate it!! Well, I have nothing else to say, so...READ ON!! ^_^  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 7~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Selenity, get up. We have to go to another tea party." said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Whose tea party?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Prince Endymion's tea party. His parents arranged it for him."  
  
"Then I don't want to go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just don't want to."  
  
"Well, too bad. You have to go. Now get up, get dressed and let's go." she ordered.  
  
Selenity finally got up. She was very reluctant to go to the party, knowing she would see Endymion there. When she reached there, she sat under a big oak tree, sipping her tea. Obviously, Anna was there. She saw how depressed Selenity was. Anna went back to talking with Endymion.  
  
"How are things between you and Selenity?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet. I've seen her mother, but not Selenity."  
  
"Well, she must be here somewhere. Either that or she didn't come."  
  
"I have to find her and talk to her."  
  
Anna kept on talking to Endymion, distracting him from Selenity. She kept Endymion from finding out that Selenity was right under the oak tree. Soon it was time to have the appetizers. Everyone gathered the table. Anna saw Selenity coming to the table. She was about to distract Endymion from Selenity, but decided to leave them alone and let them see each other. She realized that if she let them see each other, they would get into a big argument and then they would stay away from each other forever. Selenity was on one side of the table and Endymion was on the opposite side of the table. Selenity was reaching for a butter cookie and so was Endymion. Their hands touched each other. They looked up at each other. Endymion spoke.  
  
"Selenity. There you are. I've been looking for you. I just wanted to tell you that..."  
  
Selenity left before he could finish what he was saying. He went after her.  
  
"Selenity. Why are you avoiding me? Was it something I said or wrote in the letter? What did I write in the letter to make you so mad at me?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Like you don't know what you wrote to me?"  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
She opened her mouth in shock and slapped him cold and hard along his cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me anymore. I can't believe you. We're over. Forever!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Serenity and Queen Endymion what happened. They rushed over their children. Queen Serenity asked Selenity what just happened.  
  
"Selenity. What just happened?"  
  
"I...I...I slapped him."  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"He said something that upset me."  
  
"That's still no reason for you to slap him across the face."  
  
"I know. I know. It came from nowhere. It was an impulse or something. I don't know where it came from. I didn't mean to. I don't..."  
  
"Selenity. It's okay. I'm sure he'll forgive you. Just take some time off to calm yourself and apologize to him later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come. Let's go into the house. You need to rest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion's mother was questioning him.  
  
"What did you do to get her so upset?"  
  
"I just told her something."  
  
"Well, whatever it was you told her, you got her very upset."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"You better apologize to her! But for now, rest up. Go to your room and rest. I'll have the nurse give you something to cool you down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Selenity was taken to a guest bedroom next to Endymion's room. She lay on the bed, crying into the pillow. She remembered how hard she had slapped him. She was starting to feel guilty. She knew Domino was in the next room. She was afraid to see him again. Then someone knocked on Selenity's door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Anna. I want to see how you're doing."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"How are you."  
  
"Better. Just feeling guilty."  
  
"Don't feel guilty. I wasn't your fault. Anyway, what happened?"  
  
"He acted as if he didn't write the letter. He said he didn't know what he wrote on the letter. When he said that, I just got an impulse; to slap him across the face."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Anna's mother called her. She had to go home.  
  
"Sorry Selenity. I'd stay, but I have to go."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about me."  
  
"See you later. Get better."  
  
"I will. Good bye."  
  
Anna left. Selenity was starting to remember how hard she had slapped him again. She was starting to feel guilty again. Another person knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's the nurse."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty overwhelmed."  
  
"Okay. Just rest. Here. Put this moisture cloth on your forehead. It will help calm you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you need anything else, just press that button and I'll come as fast as I can."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
Soon, the nurse arrived in Endymion's room. She gave him the same cloth, but this time, she didn't tell him about the bell (He lived in that house and knew how to reach the nurse). Endymion was thinking about why she slapped him. He couldn't help but wonder why she did that. Selenity was thinking about Endymion. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to go see him. She got up out of bed and went to Endymion's room. Without knocking on his door, she entered the room. Endymion dropped the compartment door that was attached to the dresser. He was scared to death.  
  
"Selenity. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What were you just doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let me see." She walked over to the dresser and opened to compartment door. When she opened the top, she saw her pictures, the quotes she said to magazines, the magazine cover. All of this amazed her, but what amazed her the most was the back of the compartment door. It was a picture of Selenity as an angel and on the bottom of the picture, it said "Selenity and Endymion. Together Forever." When she saw that, she started to cry. Then she spoke to him.  
  
"If you wrote 'Together Forever', why did you write in your letter that you wanted to break up with me?"  
  
"I didn't write that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Then what did you write?"  
  
"I wrote that I was sorry that you felt we had to break up. I said that I hope you will come to your senses and see that long distance relationships can work!"  
  
"I never wrote that to you in my letter! I wrote that I enjoyed our kiss and I wanted to be with you forever. Then all of a sudden, I get this letter from you saying you want to break up with me!"  
  
"I swear. I never wrote that in my letter! I wanted you to see that we can stay together."  
  
"Since when did I say that we can't stay together? I never said that!" she exclaimed, tears flowing heavily down her eyes.  
  
"Yes you did. I have proof."  
  
"So show me." she said, calming down.  
  
He went to the dresser where the compartment was and took out the letter which stated that Selenity wanted to break up with him. He showed it to her and she told him that she didn't write that. Selenity used her magic and summoned the letter to come arrive at earth so Endymion could see it. When he saw it, he said he didn't write that letter either. They both believed each other and got back together.  
  
"I'm so sorry I slapped you like that. If I had known that it wasn't you that wrote it, I wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right Serene. I'm fine. It's not your fault."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Selenity. It's okay. I forgive you. What you saw in that letter is not mine and it's not true. I love you so much. I would never do anything to keep you away from me. I couldn't go a day without you! That's the whole reason I set up this tea party. I knew you would be here and I wanted to ask you about my 'real' letter, but I guess it never got to you."  
  
"I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so sorry." Tears started rolling gently down her eyes.  
  
"Selenity. I told you. I forgive you and that I'm fine." He smiled at her and wiped the tear from her face. "I knew there had to be a reason for doing that. Eventually, I found out why you did that. It was all just a mistake. Now hush." Selenity started to calm down again. "Come on Selenity. Let's go out and get some fresh air. What do you think?"  
  
"Okay." she said, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"You still can't forgive yourself for doing what you did to me, can you?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"Will this help?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her soft kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
It was starting to get dark and it was time for Selenity to leave. They walked around the back garden, holding hands. Selenity still couldn't get over what happened. She thought that she could never forgive herself. Anna was walking around and saw the two of them together. She was starting to get furious. She kept thinking to herself, How could this have happened? Why did they get back together? They were supposed to stay apart. What upset her the most was when she turned back to see them again, they were kissing each other. She felt as if Selenity had put knife through her heart and she felt as if her head was going to pop off. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to separate them forever. She marched over to the kissing couple and shoved Selenity to the ground. She fell with a heavy impact.  
  
"Anna. What the hell did you do that for?" Endymion asked defensively.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you this now and only once. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. Ever since we were little. I still do, but now I see that you have no feelings for me whatsoever. I can't believed I fooled myself. All those times I thought you were in love with me too, they were all just my imagination. I can't believe you fell for that weak girl. The princess that thinks she can do whatever she wants."  
  
"I never think that! I hate being the center of attention!" Selenity exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sure you don't. I bet you hate it so much that you wish you were never born!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Oh yeah right! Don't try playing mind games on me!"  
  
"I'm not trying to." Anna turned back to Endymion.  
  
"And you. I don't ever want to see you again. Say good bye to Anna, 'cause she's gonna kill herself. But before I do, I have to do a few things." She stared into Endymion's eyes for a couple of seconds, them kissed him. He tried to escape from her kiss, but he couldn't. Selenity was crying. She tried to stop her, but she was too weak to do anything. Anna finally released him, and kicked him to the ground. He fell with great impact. He hurt his shoulder badly. Anna turned and faced Selenity.  
  
"Now, the next thing I have to do is kill Selenity." Anna said with cruelty in her voice.  
  
She kicked Selenity as hard as she could so she would be very weak. Then she took a sword out and stabbed Selenity. A scream was heard, then, dead silence.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Soooooo....how was it???? Please please please tell me!! Well...that's all I have to say for now, so...see you in the next chapter!!! Jaa!! ^.~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 8~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!!!" Endymion screamed. He reached for Selenity, but Anna stopped him from reaching her. She spoke to Selenity.  
  
"You're lucky. You would've been dead by now, if only I hadn't missed. I guess I'll try again."  
  
She smiled a wicked grin. Selenity could barely move. She was too weak. Anna raised the knife in the air and struck Selenity again. Another scream was heard. There was dead silence again. Suddenly, Anna had a wide smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Yes! Finally, you can die!" Anna pulled the knife from Selenity's body. Selenity screamed again from the pain.  
  
Suddenly, Anna fell to the ground. Endymion had managed to get as much strength as he could and make Anna fall to the ground. The knife fell from her hand. He got up and took it, then raised it in the air. Anna screamed. He had stabbed Anna. She died. He rushed over to the dying Selenity. He held her in his arms. He started talking to her.  
  
"Selenity? Selenity, speak to me. Say something."  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
"Yes! It's me."  
  
"Oh Endymion. I never thought I'd die this way."  
  
"You don't have to. There are doctors that can treat you and help you get better."  
  
"I never thought our love would end this way either."  
  
"Selenity! Don't say that! Our love will never end. You know that."  
  
"It's too late for me."  
  
"No it's not. You have to hang on."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's too late for me. There's no way I can stay with you."  
  
"No. You're wrong. There is a way to stay together. Just hang on."  
  
"There's no way for me to hang on. I have no choice but to leave you."  
  
"No! Stop saying that! It's not true."  
  
"Promise me. Promise me that you won't forget me when I leave this world."  
  
"How could I? I'll remember you always. I'll love you always!"  
  
"Just hold me until I leave."  
  
"No. I'll hold you until we die together!"  
  
"Forget about it. I can't die knowing that you and I fought with each other before I died."  
  
"No. I'm getting you help."  
  
"Go ahead, but I won't make it!"  
  
"Don't say that! I'm getting help now."  
  
He ran to the crowd, carrying Selenity in his arms. Selenity's mother and Endymion's mother saw Selenity in his arms. Selenity's mother asked him frantically what happened to her. Queen Serenity took Selenity from Endymion's arms and hugged her, telling her to hang on and not to die on her. Endymion took Selenity from Queen Serenity's arms and held her, asking everyone to help her. Queen Serenity fell to the ground, crying heavily. She noticed the large spot of blood on her dress from when she hugged Selenity. Soon, Selenity was rushed to the hospital. Endymion felt like crying, but held them in to be brave for everyone. Hours later, everyone visited Selenity. She was unconscious. The usual zigzag lines signifying that she was still alive appeared on the screen. Endymion wanted to take her away from the hospital and bring her back to life by himself, but knew that it could never be accomplished. He announced to everyone that he was going to make a prayer to God. He got on his knees beside Selenity's bed and started praying. Soon, everyone visiting prayed with him, all of them kneeling next to Selenity. Soon, it was time for the visitors and Endymion to leave. He didn't want to leave at all. Before he left, he laid a fully bloomed red rose on her bed. Then he left a note next to it that said, "I LOVE YOU. ENDYMION" When he got home, he prayed for her one more time. He felt like he was isolated in a chamber. He had hid all his feelings inside of him. He need to talk to someone. He summoned Zoicite, Malachite Nephlite, and Jedite. He felt he could trust them and talk to them.  
  
"Malachite, Zoicite, Neplite, Jedite. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?" they said simultaneously.  
  
"I have bad news."  
  
"What is it?" Nephlite asked.  
  
"I almost lost the one I love."  
  
"Who?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Her name is Selenity."  
  
"You mean, the princess of the Moon?" Zoicite asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what happened? Malachite asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tell us what happened" Zoicite said.  
  
"Well..." Endymion started, "I met Selenity at her 16th birthday party..."  
  
Domino continued to tell them what happened. Soon, they were all in tears. They all felt sorry for him. Malachite and Zoicite; who were in love with each other, held each other. Zoicite and Malachite started thinking about how they would react if one of them died. Zoicite couldn't stand listening to the story. Endymion lost communication with her. He talked to the rest of them. He just need to express his feelings. Soon, Endymion had to go. Endymion was once again alone in his room, feeling isolated. Endymion's mother called him.  
  
"Endymion, you have a phone call." she called out.  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was Selenity's doctor.  
  
"Hello. Prince Endymion? I think Princess Selenity is recovering. Come over and see her."  
  
"Really? YES! This is great news!"  
  
"I can see why you think so."  
  
"I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay. But please. Only you can see her for now. Too many visitors will overwhelm her."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there. Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Endymion rushed right over to the hospital. Endymion burst into Selenity's room. Selenity and the doctor turned their head to see Endymion, with two dozen roses. All fully bloomed. Selenity smiled. Endymion walked over to the bed and was about to hug her, but he was interrupted by the doctor.  
  
"Uh, Endymion. No hugs now. You'll make her injury worse." It appears that the injury was near her shoulder.  
  
"Okay." He was still happy to see her smiling, and ALIVE. He lay the roses on her bed, where he placed the last one. He held her hand, and right when their hands touched each other, he felt as if his spirit was renewed or as if God had given his soul back to him.  
  
"I love you so much." Selenity said. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here with you right now."  
  
"I'm glad that you're alive." He raised her hand and kissed her hand. Selenity had a wide smile on her face. "Look, I'm going to go back and tell everyone the good news.  
  
He left Selenity's room with a smile on his face. He felt he need to do something. He felt his spirit rise. He was so happy and excited, he started running toward the house. He told everyone the good news. Queen Serenity was especially happy, after worrying about her for hours. Endymion remembered the doctor's orders. He told them they couldn't visit her at the moment and explained why. They understood, but were just relieved to find out that she was okay. When Endymion returned to the hospital, he rushed into the room like he did the first time with a big smile on his face. Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. The doctor turned to him and spoke the words he never wanted to hear.  
  
"Endymion, I'm sorry to say, but, Selenity has died."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

SN: Hey!! Thanks to all of those who actually bothered to review this fic!!! I know it's a dumb fic....but anyways...here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 9~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!" Endymion screamed. "This can't be happening. She was well just a while ago! What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was telling her that she could finally be with you. She smiled at me and all of a sudden, the monitor showed that she was dead."  
  
Endymion didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't the doctor's fault. There was dead silence, the sound of the never ending beep filled the room.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. No matter how much he wanted to stop, it wouldn't. He walked over to the bed. He took hold of her hand. It was starting to get cold. She was dying. The doctor stood in the corner, helpless. She then decided to try CPR on her. She pushed Endymion out of the way and started performing CPR.  
  
"I'll tell everyone what's happened." Endymion finally said.  
  
"Yes. Do tell everyone. They need to know what's happened. Bring them all here."  
  
"I'll do that. Please doctor, try everything to revive her. I can't lose her now."  
  
"I know."  
  
Endymion left. He ran back to the house. He gave everyone the bad news. When Queen Serenity heard of the news, she began to break down into tears. Everyone rushed to the hospital. Endymion stayed behind awhile. He went to the hiding place, got on his knees and prayed. He picked some beautiful roses, daisies and other flowers for her. He prayed one more time. When he got there, everyone was gathered around her bedside. They were in a (semi) circle, their hands joined. They were praying to the gods, asking her to give back her life. Endymion joined them. Soon, other doctors came into the room. They tried other methods, but nothing worked. Then, another doctor came into the room. He filled Selenity's mouth with artificial oxygen. Then he closed her mouth tightly. Selenity's eyes shot open. Everyone was in awe. They thought that it was a miracle. But then, the long beep of the monitor was heard again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Selenity didn't make it. It didn't work, just like all of the other methods tried. Everyone gave up hope. Assuming that nothing could revive her, they all formed a line to give her luck in heaven. Queen Serenity wept heavily. Everyone did. Everyone except Endymion. He kept in the tears. He didn't give up. He had faith in Selenity. He knew that somehow, she would be revived, and that he would be the one to revive her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
The last person on the line was still talking to Selenity. She talked and talked and talked and talked. She was like a robot. Queen Serenity wanted to talk to Selenity one more time.  
  
"Selenity, my dear. I'll really miss you. I can't believe your own cousin, my sister's daughter, Anna killed you. If she weren't born, you wouldn't be in this condition. It's all your cousin's fault."  
  
"How dare you say that, Serenity!" said the Queen of Venus.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to forgive Anna for what she did to my only daughter, the only heir to the Moon Kingdom throne. If I die and the King dies, the moon will be no more. With out the Moon, the whole universe will collapse! Selenity, we need you back!!" Queen Serenity fell to the floor and cried heavily.  
  
Endymion finally approached Selenity. Everyone cleared the way for him. He started talking to her.  
  
"Selenity. Please. You have to hold on. You did it the last time. We got you to the hospital, safe and sound. You stayed with us. You were here with me, with everyone just a while ago. You have to try harder. Hang on! You have to! Selenity! Do you hear me? YOU HAVE TO HANG ON! I won't let go of you like this. If you leave us, you'll be missing out on a lot of things." Endymion took hold of her hand. It was cold like ice. "I won't be able to marry you, we won't be able to have a family of our own. We won't have anything like that. That's why you have to hang on. For me, for everyone! You mustn't leave us like this." Everyone stared at him. "Please Selenity. You have to hang on." He kissed her cold hands. He lifted her up and gently kissed her. "Don't leave me now. I don't our last kiss to be like this. Come on. Come back." He kissed her once more. A tear fell from his eye and landed on her cheek. Then it happened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Well, now that you're down here and done reading this chapter, do you mind reviewing this chapter?? Pretty pretty please!!! ^_^ I'll be your bestest best friend!!! hehehehe....anyways....tell me how I did!!! Send in comments, suggestions, flames, or whatever to my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Or you can just leave it in your review! Until the next chapter, ja ne! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 10

SN: Hey! I'd like to give a special thank you to Tasuki no Kokoro, Usagi Usako Chiba, Moon Writer, Angel, Princess, and mistey for reviewing this fic!!! Thanks so much!!! Your reviews mean SO MUCH to me!! ^^ Thank you sooo much!!! *squeak* Anyways....hope you like this next chapter!!  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 10~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Endymion slowly pulled away. Suddenly, the zigzag lines appeared once again on the monitor. Endymion stared at the screen, then turned his head and looked at Selenity. Selenity breathed in, then breathed out. Queen Serenity gasped. Everyone gawked at Selenity. Endymion held on to her hand. He kissed it and told her to wake up. Selenity woke up. Endymion was the first person she saw. She blinked a couple of times. Then she fully opened her eyes. She rubbed them a little. She blinked a couple of times again. She stared into Endymion's eyes for a long time. She lay there, not moving a muscle. Suddenly, she got up and wrapped her arms around Endymion's neck. She held on to him tight, as if to make sure she wouldn't fall. Endymion stood there for a minute, not moving anything. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. She started crying.  
  
"Oh Endymion. What happened? What happened?" Selenity asked, crying.  
  
"Nothing. The only important thing now is you're still here."  
  
"What do you mean 'I'm still here'?"  
  
"Never mind. Don't worry about what happened."  
  
"How can I? I need to know what happened."  
  
"Selenity. Listen. Just push everything to the back of your mind."  
  
"Okay. I'll try" she said, calming down.  
  
Endymion turned to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, can I return Selenity to her home?"  
  
"Not right now. She's still a little shaky. It's not good for her."  
  
"I understand." He turned back to Selenity and kissed her hand. "I'll be back Selenity. Don't worry." She nodded her head.  
  
He went to the secret spot. He picked more flowers. Then, he saw a flower he had never seen before. It was white with a light pink stripe in the middle of each petal. It was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. It reminded him of Selenity and decided to name it after Selenity. It also seemed to be the only flower of its kind, so he decided to leave it there and not pick it. Instead, he took some of its seeds and planted them so there would be more of them. Later, he returned to the hospital. Selenity was lying on the bed, motionless. When the door opened, Selenity tilted her head so she could see who was coming into the room. When she saw Endymion, she got out of the bed. She stumbled on a wire, but Endymion caught her in the nick of time. She could have gotten a concussion. He put Selenity back into her bed. She closed her eyes, then she opened her eyes. Endymion spoke to her.  
  
"Hey you. What's wrong? Why are you stumbling on wires?"  
  
"When I saw you, I had to be in your arms."  
  
"Well, I could have just walked to your bed and held you in my arms."  
  
"But I had to be with you."  
  
"And tripping on wires would be worth being with me?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"You must be crazy!"  
  
"I am. Crazy for you." She hugged him tightly. "I'll never love another man. I'm crazy for you." Selenity said dreamily.  
  
"I am too" Endymion said, stroking her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
One week later, it was time for Selenity to go home. Her wound was almost fully healed. It needed one more week to fully heal. Selenity was allowed and told to stay at Endymion's house. After all, it was the closest house to the hospital. It would have taken Selenity an hour and a half to get to her house. Selenity was very glad to be staying at Endymion's house. Endymion took her home. He called for the maid.  
  
"Maid. Take Selenity to a room please. Make sure she's comfortable." Selenity spoke.  
  
"No Endymion! I want to stay with you."  
  
"Selenity, you have to go. You need to get better soon."  
  
"Okay. If you say so."  
  
"Good. This is good for you. And don't worry. I'll see you right after you're in your room." He turned to the maid. "Maid, take her to the room she wants to be in. If she wants anything, get it for her. No arguments. Okay?"  
  
"Yes Prince."  
  
"Good. Now go."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Selenity had decided to stay in the room next to Endymion's room. She was asked if she wanted anything. When the maid was told what she wanted, she went to get it.  
  
"Prince, princess Selenity wants you. She requested it."  
  
"Now, why am I not surprised?" he said to the maid. She gave a little laugh.  
  
"You two are very in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes maid. We are." he said, smiling. The maid laughed a little.  
  
"That's great. It definitely looks as if you two will never be separated by anything!"  
  
"That's true." He smiled and finally walked up the stairs. Suddenly he stopped and ran down the stairs. "Maid, Maid!" he cried. "Come quickly." She rushed over.  
  
"Yes Prince? What is it?"  
  
"Where is Selenity staying?" He put on a wide grin. The maid started to smile a little.  
  
"You called me over just for that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Because I thought something terrible had happened. It seemed like an emergency."  
  
Endymion broke out into laughter.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." The maid said sarcastically. "The princess is in the room next to yours. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you maid."  
  
The maid walked off, laughing at herself. After that, Endymion walked up the stairs and opened the door to guest room.  
  
"Selenity. I'm here." He waited for Selenity to come rushing to him. He looked around. "Selenity? I'm here. Selenity?" He looked around again. He entered the room. "Selenity?" He looked around once more. "Selenity? Where are you?" Selenity wasn't in the room. She was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
He ran up and down the hallway. He called the maid on the intercom system and told her to search for Selenity. Endymion got worried out of his mind. He entered his room. Then, he stared blankly... at Selenity. She was sitting on his bed, looking at everything Endymion kept in his secret compartment. She smiled at him. He gave a half-smile. She got up and hugged him. At first he was confused. Before he said anything, she spoke.  
  
"I love you so much. I never want to let go of you."  
  
"Me too, but, what are you doing?"  
  
"I never knew you loved me this much. If I'd known that you did this, I myself would have made a place for you like this."  
  
"You wouldn't have to do that. You've already made a place for me."  
  
"I have? Where?"  
  
He took her hand and placed it across her heart. Then he said "Right here and if you made me more of these, this would be my favorite one." A tear fell from her eye and she gave him a little kiss.  
  
Then at the same time, they said to each other "I love you." They smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later, they went to a town fair. They were having a lot of fun together. They didn't want the day to end. Then, they saw a fortune teller booth. They decided to go there. They were expecting a good fortune. The fortune teller then popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Welcome my child" she said to Selenity. "Come in. Come in. Sit down." They sat in the musty smelling chairs. "Your name is?" the fortune teller asked.  
  
"Selenity" she answered.  
  
"And yours?" the fortune teller asked, turning to Endymion.  
  
"Endymion. Endymion for short." he answered to her.  
  
"Beautiful names" the fortune teller said. "My name is Esmerelda." She gave a grin full of yellow and crooked teeth. The sight of that sent chills down Selenity's spine. "Well, do you want you fortunes told or what?"  
  
"Oh yes, please proceed." Endymion said. There was a moment of silence. Then, the fortune teller spoke.  
  
"Selenity, I see that you will be getting married to a fine young man." Selenity smiled and turned to face Endymion. The fortune teller spoke again. "And Endymion, I see you marrying a beautiful girl." Endymion turned to Selenity and smiled at her. "I see a good future ahead of you two." Then, Selenity spoke.  
  
"I know I'll have a wonderful life with Endymion."  
  
"And I know I'll have a wonderful life with Selenity." Then, the fortune teller covered her ears and screamed a frightening scream.  
  
"What is it?" Selenity asked.  
  
"The spirits are telling me horrifying things." she answered.  
  
"What spirits?" Endymion asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter now! Tell me Endymion. Was there another girl that was madly in love with you? Like Selenity?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Did her name start with an 'A'?"  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Did she recently die?"  
  
"Yes, she did." Esmerelda covered her ears, trying to keep the voices of the spirits out of her head. "Why?" Endymion asked.  
  
"The spirits are telling me that she's coming back to haunt you."  
  
"I don't believe in ghosts" he answered.  
  
"No! You have to believe me! She's coming back to haunt you. She wants to separate you two. She's trying to keep you two apart."  
  
"How can she? Ghosts can't be seen in daylight."  
  
"She's going to haunt you in your dreams! That's the only way a ghost can contact you."  
  
"So, what's she going to do?"  
  
"She going to kill you in your sleep!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN:Hiya ppls!!! So......what'd ya think?? Huh huh huh??? Me wanna know!!!! *pouts* Onegai....review?? Onegai! Well...until the next chapter, ja ne! ^.~ 


	11. Chapter 11

SN: Hi ppls!! Thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter, namely MoonWriter, curli, and Neo Serenity. And also, thanks to the other people that reviewed my previous chapters!! I appreciate it A LOT!!! ^_^ *squeaks* I love getting reviews from you guys!! *huggles* Well, here's the next chapter, dedicated to all of you that reviewed!! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
NOTE: ANYTHING THAT HAS TWO UNDERSCORES IN FRONT AND IN BACK OF THEM (ex: _*****_) MEANS THAT IT IS IN ITALICS!! THE STUPID COMPUTER WON'T LET ME PUT ITALICS UP ON FF.NET!!! *smacks computer*  
  
  
  
~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 10~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Selenity and Endymion asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes. She's going to kill Endymion while he sleeps." Esmerelda said.  
  
"Tell me. How's she going to kill him?" Selenity asked, frightened.  
  
"Well, a ghost can enter your dreams to haunt you or to visit you. What ever happens to you in your dreams happens to you in reality." she explained.  
  
"So, if she cuts him on the arm, that cut will be on his arm when he wakes up?" Selenity asked.  
  
"Yes. And the cut will be fresh. As if someone had cut him just a few seconds ago."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Endymion said calmly. "She won't effect me and I assure you that nothing will happen to me."  
  
"No Endymion. You're wrong. Anything can happen to you, so be wary." Esmerelda warned him. "And it's not my fault if you die. You can't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Selenity left, then Endymion. Esmerelda sat there, praying that Endymion would be safe and okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Endymion, I scared for you. I'm afraid the fortune teller is right." Selenity said to Endymion.  
  
"Don't worry, she's probably pulling a prank." he answered. "Go to bed now," he said. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He turned out the lights. Selenity left the room slowly, returning to her room. As Selenity entered the room, she felt a sudden sharp breeze of cold air. She rubbed her arms to give her warmth. She lay on her bed. She couldn't go to sleep that night. She stayed up wondering if Endymion was going to be okay for the night. She tried some tea and warm milk to help her go to sleep. Nothing helped her. She decided to check on Endymion. She walked down the hallway, then went into Endymion's room. She opened it just a little. He was sound asleep. She opened the door more and entered the room. She stood by his bedside. She watched him sleep for a few seconds. To what she saw, he wasn't hurt in any way. She was relieved to see that he was alive and okay. She got a candle out of one of his drawers and lit it. She took it with her downstairs to the kitchen. She decided to get another cup of warm milk to calm her nerves. She was stressed out. She looked in the fridge for some cake. Of course, she found a whole bunch of pastries (Endymion's mom always makes something everyday!). She decided to take her milk and cake to the living room, pull out a good book to read and relax on the couch. She went to turn on the radio for a little orchestral music. She sat there reading her book for an hour. She was half asleep already. Then she was awakened by a loud noise she heard from the upstairs hallway. She stayed still. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name in an eerie voice.  
  
"Seellllleeeennniiiiitttyyyy" it called.  
  
"Who's there?" Selenity asked. Suddenly, the lights went out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
-"Your beeeeloved Endyyymiooooonnnnnnn is deeaaad!"- the voice said.  
  
"NOOOO!" Selenity screamed.  
  
-"And heeee's coming baaaack to haunnt yooou!"- the voice said. She gave a little squeak and covered her eyes. Then she heard a match being struck. She uncovered her eyes and saw the candle being re-lit. She looked up, and to her surprise, it was Endymion.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed. "You were so fooled! You should've seen yourself! Ha!" He started imitating her. She gave him a mean look.  
  
"Endymion, that wasn't funny." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to see what you would do." he gave another laugh. "I came down to get a glass of milk, then I was going to go back to sleep. Then I saw you down here, half asleep. Then I dropped one of my statuettes down the stairs to make a noise. Then I did what I did..." he laughed a little more. "I'm sorry. It was just too funny. Forgive me. I didn't mean it."  
  
Selenity gave a little sigh. "Well, that's okay."  
  
"Okay. I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going back to bed now. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Selenity." Selenity stayed in the living room a little longer. She finished reading three long chapters. She wanted to sleep on the couch, but knew that she shouldn't. She hauled herself back to her room. Before she entered her room, she peeped into Endymion's room again. He was sound asleep, like he never was awake. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Then finally headed to her room. Knowing that he was going to be all right, she was able to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Selenity woke up. She rubbed her eyes a little and stretched. She got up out of bed to get some breakfast. Before she headed down the stairs, she decided to wake Endymion up so they could eat breakfast together. She was about to open the door, but she got interrupted. The maid was calling for her.  
  
"Princess. Princess. I need you to come to the dressing room. You need to be fitted for the dress you'll be wearing to your return party."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right down." She decided to let Endymion sleep in a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, she was done finding a dress and it had been altered for her. She ate breakfast after that, assuming that Endymion already woke up and had breakfast. He probably went back to his room for a little more rest. She ate her breakfast and read a book for a while. She later decided she should wake up Endymion. After all, it was already lunch time. She headed up the stairs. First she needed to get her horseback riding gear. She rode a horse everyday at noon to regain some strength. She got them, then headed for Endymion's room. She opened the door just a little bit. Everything looked fine from where she was standing. She opened the door all the way this time. She entered the room. She saw him sleeping under the covers. She gave a little smile. She lifted the bed sheets to uncover him and see him crouch into a ball to keep himself warm (he did this every time). But, instead of seeing him crouch into a ball, she saw something very different. Suddenly, she screamed. Then, dead silence.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Soooooo....how'd you ppls like it?? Huh huh huH? Well, anyways, I'd appreciate a review, but other than that, I have nothing to say!! See you in the next chapter!!! ^.~ 


	12. Chapter 12

SN: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating any sooner. I've been working on something else, so I kinda forgot about this fic. I was thinking of dropping this fic, but I hate to drop now, so I'm going to finish putting up the chapters. So, after a L-O-N-G wait, here's chapter 12! ^^   


~Trials of the Heart: Chapter 12~ 

by: Sapphie ^.~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Selenity screamed again. There in front of her was a pool of blood. All over the place. She froze, panicking. She didn't know what to do. The sight made her blank out for a moment. Then she remembered. She called a maid to the room immediately. The maid was in shock when she saw the pool of blood. The maid called for an ambulance. Then, it hit her.   
"Princess, I just realized that we have to carry the prince to the living room where the ambulance can reach him." the maid said.   
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" she replied.   
"I'm sorry, but we have to. If we want him to live, we have to get him somewhere where the doctors can get him onto the ambulance easily."   
"Well, he's too heavy to carry."   
"I know."   
"We're not supposed to move an injured person."   
"I know."   
"I could try using magic. I could teleport him to the living room."   
"Are you sure you want to do that?" the maid asked skeptically.   
"We could give it a try. And anyway, it's the best idea yet."   
"Well, if you say so."   
Selenity made the room completely silent. She started concentrating on trying to make her energy form into a bed so he could get to the living room safely. The bed of energy was halfway done. The ambulance was almost there. Finally, she formed the bed. She tried lifting him but he was heavy. She had to make the energy stronger. Finally, she was able to lift him. Then quickly, she transported him to the living room. Luckily, he was not hurt even more than he already was. Finally, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed him to the emergency room right away. She went in the ambulance with him. She had to answer a lot of questions. Finally, they got to the hospital. The doctor announced that Endymion had lost a lot of blood. Then, a question came up. Who has compatible blood? Selenity tested hers to see if it would match Endymion's, but it didn't. There was no one that had the same blood type as he did. Not even the doctors had matching blood types. He was starting to lose more blood. Endymion was hanging on to life by a thread. Then, the flat line appeared.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Selenity screamed. "He can't die! He can't die! He just can't die! HE CAN'T DIE!!!!!!" She stood there, tears heavily falling down her cheek. "Don't just stand there. Do something!!!!" she demanded, more heavy tears falling.   
"I'm sorry, but his chances of surviving are slim." the doctor replied.   
"No. It can't be. He can't die! It's not his time to die."   
"I'm sorry." the doctor said.   
"Don't say that. He has a great chance of surviving. If only he would hold on. Everything will be fine. He won't die!" She fell to the floor, crying heavily. There was still a flat line. The doctor tried shocking him back to life. Suddenly, they saw a change in the line.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
There was the regular jagged line, but they could turn flat any second. She put on a big grin and took hold of his hand. It was as cold as ice. She kissed it.   
"I knew you could make it. Just hold on for the night. We'll find someone to give you blood." She kissed it again. "You'll be just fine." The doctor spoke to her.   
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."   
"But I can't! I can't leave him alone!"   
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. If something should go wrong..."   
"NOTHING will go wrong."   
"Okay. I'll notify you when he gets better."   
"Alright. If you say so." She went home, worried. She had a difficult time getting to sleep that night. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned. She kept thinking about Endymion and kept on wondering if he would be alright. Finally she fell asleep. Then she had a dream.   
_"Hello Selenity."_   
_ "Who's there?" Selenity asked, her voice quiet._   
_ "It's me. Your cousin, Anna."_   
_ "Anna?"_   
_ "Yes. It' s me."_   
_ "Did you kill Endymion?"_   
_ "Yes I did. I did a great job, didn't I?"_   
_ "No. I hate you for this."_   
_ "Well, good for you, because I don't care!!!"_   
_ "Why did you do this to him? What did he do to deserve this?"_   
_ "Well, I did this to make you suffer, the way I did. And he chose you over me. That's what he did to deserve it."_   
_ "What's wrong with you. You're not the Anna I knew growing up."_   
_ "No I'm not, now am I?"_ Anna took out a dagger. She spoke again. "_See this dagger? This is the dagger I used to kill Endymion._" Selenity started getting scared. Her lips started to quiver. "_Isn't it a pretty dagger? Oh look. It has a little of Endymion's blood left on it_." Selenity took a step back. "_Now, I'll have a little bit of yours on it too!!!!_" Anna raised the dagger in the air. Selenity started to run. Anna knew she couldn't catch up to her, so she threw it. It stabbed her back. There was a scream. Then, silence. A smile slowly grew on her face. 

TO BE CONTINUED   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   



End file.
